


Eight Hours

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia refuses to go to sleep. Her dad, Delia, the Maitlands, and Betelgeuse want her to. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Eight Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgethepidgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/gifts).



Lydia’s eyes opened and closed as she stretched and yawned, the sound of the door to her room opening and closing catching her attention. She turned her head to see Barbara Maitland, her adoptive ghost mother, standing there. Barbara’s eyes were focused on Lydia, who was apparently still up and out of bed.

“You know you can just float through the door to my bedroom, Barbara,” Lydia spoke up suddenly, “there’s no need for you or Adam to open my door if either of you wants to enter.”

“Of course, Lydia,” came Barbara’s response. She looked down as she rubbed her arm and then focused her attention on the teenage girl in front of her, “could you do me a favor?”

“Sure! Anything! What is it?” 

“Could you sleep for eight hours straight, please?” Barbara asked, “Adam, Charles, Delia, Betelgeuse, and I are still up because we can hear you talk very loudly about suicide and depression. It’s the middle of the night, Lydia, and we thought you were over that.” 

All of a sudden, Lydia turned away from Barbara and crossed her arms. Although she couldn’t see it, Lydia was pouting, “I will not!” 

Barbara was quick to let out a sigh as she turned around and slowly exited Lydia’s room by floating right through the door. She decided to let someone else try to get Lydia to go to bed. 

As Barbara made her way into the living room, the rest of Lydia’s family, related or not, turned to face her. 

Her husband, Adam, was the first to speak up, “honey, did you have any luck with trying to get Lydia to go to bed?”

“No,” Barbara said as she sat herself down next to him, “she told me that it was completely unnecessary for us to open the door to her room in order to enter. She’d rather we float through it.”

Lydia’s step mom was the next to speak up, “I could perhaps try.”

Nobody else in the living room said anything and Delia took that as a sign that they were okay with that. 

She hurried up the stairs and made her way over to her step daughter’s room, “Lydia, sweetie, you should try this new internet challenge that I saw.”

“Absolutely!” Lydia shouted from the other side of the door, “what is it?”

“It’s called the ‘bed challenge’,” Delia said, “all you have to do is lay down in a bed and sleep for eight consecutive hours.”

“I will not!” 

Delia sighed and turned as well, making her way down the stairs and into the living room. She huffed as she slumped down on the couch. “Anyone else want to try and get Lydia to go to sleep?”

Almost immediately, Betelgeuse poofed himself out of the living room.

“Anyone but him,” Delia continued.

“C’mon, Delia, just let him try,” Barbara, Adam, and Charles all said in unison. 

Delia groaned, “fine!”

Upstairs, Betelgeuse decided to play a little game of truth or dare with Lydia. He poofed himself into her room and she turned to look at him.

“Truth or dare?” The demon asked.

“Truth,” Lydia spoke up.

“How many hours did you sleep last night?” 

Lydia was quick to change her mind and her response, “dare!”

“Sleep for eight hours,” Betelgeuse smirked at her.

“I will not!”

Betelgeuse grunted, poofing back into the living room. Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia looked to him.

“Any luck?” Charles asked. 

“No. Maybe you should try to get her to sleep.”

Charles stood up and made his way up the stairs.

Down in the living room, the rest of Lydia’s family could hear Charles yelling at her.

“LYDIA, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SLEEP FOR EIGHT HOURS! I WILL PAY YOU LITERALLY 100 DOLLARS!”

“I WILL NOT!”

Adam, Barbara, Betelgeuse, and Delia all watched on as Charles entered the living room not too long after. It having been five minutes. He walked right past Adam and tapped him on the shoulder before sitting down on the couch next to Delia, “you try getting her to go to sleep.”

“I’ll try.” 

Adam got up and headed into the kitchen area of the house. The rest of the family watched as he switched Lydia’s coffee to decaf and grabbed some Melatonin, no-one was sure why, before he turned around and slowly made his way up the stairs and towards Lydia’s room. 

Adam floated through Lydia’s door, causing the teen to look over towards him. He sighed quietly to himself as he held out the melatonin he’d grabbed earlier towards her, “GO TO SLEEP!”

Lydia turned away from him. “No!”

Adam slowly turned, floating out of Lydia’s room and back downstairs. The rest of the family glanced at him as he sat down.

“Any luck?” Barbara asked of her husband.

“No,” Adam sighed.

Just then, they heard the door to Lydia’s room open and the sound of her footsteps as she slowly made her way down the stairs and directly into the living room of the house. The rest of the family noticed that she was staring, tiredly, at them. 

Lydia let out a yawn as she began to speak to her entire family, “you guys know that any attempt to make me go to bed isn’t going to work. I’d very much rather stay up all night than sleep. In fact, I’m gonna go get myself some coffee.”

With that, Lydia slowly turned and entered the kitchen. As she started to prepare her coffee, the sound of Adam’s voice stopped her.

“Lydia, I changed your coffee to decaf. Drinking that isn’t going to keep you awake.”

Lydia smirked, “you guys all really want me to go to bed? Don’t you?”

“Yes,” everyone in her family said in unison. 

“Too bad!”

The rest of the night turned out to be a pain. Lydia still decided to go ahead and drink her coffee caffeinated and it took the rest of the family ages and ages to get Lydia to go back up to her room. It was 1:30 in the morning when they finally managed to get Lydia to go back to her room. 

And it wasn’t that much long before the rest of the family decided to turn in for the night as well. Charles and Delia headed into their room. As did Adam and Barbara. Whilst Betelgeuse decided to spend the night in Lydia’s room and make sure the teen actually got into bed.

She didn’t.

Lydia had other ideas. Not only did she want to stay up all night, she also wanted Betelgeuse to play pranks on her family with her.

He was reluctant at first but decided to do what Lydia wanted.

Long story short, everyone in the family was rather tired the next morning and all they could do was relax.


End file.
